


Decoration

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: <i>After losing a bet, Mike has to let Charlie (fake) tattoo anything Paul wants on Mike's body</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Decoration

"Stop looking down, Mikey," Charlie admonished as she continued drawing the pattern on his stomach. "It's supposed to be a surprise." She was kneeling beside the couch where Mike lay, concentrating on her work.

"This is the last time I make a bet with you, Paul," Mike grumbled with a smile. He had lost a bet while surfing and now had to let Charlie draw the temporary tattoo of Paul's choice on his body. 

"Relax, Mikey, it'll wash. After a few days," he added with a smirk.

Mike tried to surreptitiously look down again, but Paul noticed (Paul always notices). He sat down next to Mike and placed his hand over Mike's eyes, gentle but unmistakably dominant. Mike's hand were already over his head to give Charlie room, and now they were snug against Paul's thigh, almost like being bound. Mike pretended to grimace but accepted Paul's correction, letting Paul cover his eyes, feeling the warmth of Paul's hand and body, as he focused on the light tickle and pressure of Charlie drawing on his stomach. 

"All right, Mikey," Charlie said finally, and Briggs moved his hand to ruffle Mike's hair and then pushed lightly up on his shoulders to help him stand.

Mike looked down. Even upside down, he could see the elaborate curlycues and spirals, all decorating the letters at the center.

"Property of Paul Briggs?" Mike asked, rolling his eyes.

They both laughed, and Paul pulled him closer to kiss him on the cheek. "And don't you forget it," Paul said.

Charlie smacked both men on the ass and said, "And don't either of you forget how to share."

"You guys are dicks," Mike said, and Charlie laughed again and kissed him on the mouth, full and heated. Paul wrapped his arm around them both, and Mike could feel Paul's chest, hard muscle, at his back, and Charlie's body at his front, her breasts pressing into him.

Sometimes Mike thought he was going to lose his mind.

Nope. Definitely not their property.


End file.
